Through the eyes of Dopey
by dopeycookiemonster
Summary: Dopey was always seen as the weak link. He will never be the hero, or so you think? Where exactly was Dopey when the witch "fell" off the cliff?


Twisted Tale

Through the Eyes of Dopey

I was once told I acted dopey, I even had that name. This all changed when I saved the princess. I was just sleeping in my tiny bed, when I looked out the window and saw the most beautiful girl. She had the palest skin with cheeks as red as roses. She had midnight black hair that landed gently at her shoulders.I wonder if the other dwarfs would approve of this beautiful women coming to live with us. Grumpy would obviously would be grumpy, and Sleepy would be a asleep when he had to meet her. Sneezy would be too preoccupied by his sneezes, but how will the other dwarfs react?

I walked down the stairs towards the angelic woman. Since I lost my voice from singing our mine song, I simply grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the house. After she was inside, I went to the mine to tell the other dwarfs. Where are they? I thought they were here. Oh, wait I think they are at the other mine. Now, how do I get there? I remember! I have to follow the yellow, brick road. Sorry, wrong story.

I found the mine after five hours of searching all the nearby mines. I even passed a troll's mine. He was not happy with me. I always have the worst luck. I decided to just go home.

"Someone made dinner," Bashful exclaimed while looking at the steaming hot pasta with sauce.

"The house is cleaned," Doc whispered.

"There is someone in our A-A-A-AACCHHHOO beds," Sneezy wheezed out. We ran up the stairs and indeed found the girl I brought in the house.

"Why hello there my name is Snow White," she spoke angelically, "I was kicked out of my castle by my stepmother and I was wondering if I could stay here, can I?"

"Why of course you could!" Grumpy shouted, "You could help us feed another mouth and buy another bed!"

"Don't mind him. He is Grumpy. It's even his name," Doc murmured. As they finished dinner, I decided to take a skip. I don't walk, I skip.

"I must remember to take the right apple," the unknown voice whispered, "The death apple is on the right; the true love apple is on the left. I shall leave this basket hidden under the bush so my plan to kill little Snowy can be fulfilled tomorrow." I was shocked she is going to kill Snowy. Wait, who is Snowy? Hey, that could be a great nickname for Snow White. I have to help whoever this Snowy girl is. Hmmm what can I do? Hey look apples! I am going to eat one. The apple on the right looks shiner and redder. I was just about to eat it when a black bear came charging at me. I dropped the apple and power skipped back home.

The next day, we went to the mine. After long hours of slaving away and finding valuable gems, we returned home. Well I think it was home. It did look weirdly familiar. The bad thing was that there was a girl on the floor, and next to her lay a single apple with one bite taken out of it. She looked just like Snow White. No! It couldn't be!

Just then, I remembered that the unknown voice said something about a death apple, or was it something about a true love apple. Oh, I can't remember. All I can remember was when I was walking home, I saw a glimpse of an old lady walking back with a basket of apples. That's it! It was the old lady, so all I have to do is find that women and force her to tell me how to fix Snow White. What a great plan, nothing could go wrong.

As I was searching through the woods, I spotted the old lady running towards these high rocks. She started to climb, but I was right on her heels. I guess she didn't realize I was following her until this very moment. She turned around very slowly and said, "Well, if it isn't old Dopey to the rescue."

"Oh why yes it is," I replied. I was shocked my voice came back even if it was raspy.

"Have you seen Snowy yet, I think she is looking a little pale," chuckled the witch. I then realized that Snowy was Snow White. That I felt like was a real dopey moment.

"I did in fact see Snowy and when I did, I found an apple laying outside our house. I was wondering if you wanted it back."

"As long as there's no bite in it, sure I'll take my apple back." I through the apple to the witch, and when she caught it, she instantly took a big juicy bite out of it. She started to say something when she was interrupted by a cough, then another one, then another one. The witch began to gasp for air when she tripped on a rock and fell over the edge of a cliff.

"Yeah, eating poison apples will do that to you," I shouted down to hear. It's a good thing that poison apple was a tad redder than all the others because I would have never known the difference.

As I returned home, I noticed a prince riding by on a horse. I took a normal apple out of my bag and distracted the horse. The horse followed the apple. When we were closer to Snow White's grave, I threw it.

"Velvet, buddy, why did you go this way?" the prince spoke in a deep, smooth voice,"LOOK! It's a young maiden. She is gorgeous. I wish I could just kiss her." He bent down and placed his lips on hers. Snow White awoke with a gasp.

"What happened?" Snow White asked, "Hey, you're cute."

"I know this is sudden but will you marry me?" the prince asked.

"Of course!" she answered.

They were married the next week. Apparently, the prince's name was Prince Charming. That is such a weird name. Also, the castle has dwarfs. Now I have a girlfriend named Silly. My dopeyness comes and goes, but I will always be heroic. To conclude, we are currently living happily ever after.


End file.
